Saying Goodbye
by iloveromance
Summary: Annoyed by Frasier's hurtful disregard for his brother's feelings, Daphne takes it upon herself to help Niles through the difficult process of saying goodbye to his beloved cockatoo and heal his broken heart. A sequel to "Feathered Friend"
1. Chapter 1

She was exhausted beyond words, but sleep wouldn't come. Daphne stared at the ceiling, studying the lines of moonlight that streamed through her bedroom window and formed a most unusual pattern.

When she turned onto her side, her eyes landed on the photograph that sat on her dresser. It was a picture of the three men for whom she was eternally grateful. Each was handsome in his own right but the youngest was especially so.

Her heart did a flip remembering the events of earlier that evening. She'd gone to Niles' party solely as an act of friendship, wanting to help him make the evening a success.

But instead of success, he'd experienced sadness and near-disaster (or at least his brother thought so.), making her heart ache for him once more.

No wonder she couldn't sleep. He'd told her repeatedly that his beloved cockatoo's death wasn't her fault, but deep down she knew that it was.

So here she lay, hurting for her friend in the middle of the night. And somewhere across town, Niles was most likely awake in his bed as well.

She could only imagine the pain he was feeling, knowing that without Baby, he was truly alone.

Of course he wasn't really alone at all. He had people who cared deeply for him; his brother and father... and Daphne.

Suddenly she longed to go to him-to arrive at his doorstep at this ungodly hour and hold him in her arms while he unleashed his pain, the way he'd done in his bedroom just hours before.

Only this time, there would be no interruptions from Frasier-or anyone for that matter. They would be completely alone.

But she shouldn't think such things.

Dr. Crane was her friend and the last thing she would ever do is take advantage of him, even if she was lonely and in need of , she hated to think of him hurting and alone and she wanted so desperately to help him.

Realizing that she wouldn't sleep until she found a way, she climbed out of bed and crept into the living room. She was relieved to find the morning paper still lying on the kitchen table. Normally she would be annoyed at Mr. Crane for being so careless. How hard was it to toss the paper into the recycle bin? But now she was grateful that he hadn't. It would take her mind off of Niles and as dull as the news was, it would surely lull her into sleep.

Carrying a cup of tea, she crossed from the kitchen and settled herself into Mr. Crane's chair. She'd think of an excuse as to why she was sitting there later. But now she just wanted to relax.

As quietly as possible she opened paper, her eyes scanning the headlines which seemed to be full of nothing but violence and heartbreak. What was this world coming to?

She was about to put the paper down when she saw something that caught her eye. There in the obituary section was a red circle and it didn't take long for her to scan the page of what seemed like endless sea of ads.

Her heart leapt in her chest when she recognized Martin's handwriting next to the red circled item.

_No... Don't tell me he's..._

Her vision blurred by tears, she glanced at the article. Relief filled her when she realized that it wasn't what she thought it was at all. But then she read the ad closer.

_Of course... Eddie... _

Her heart ached when she thought of the little dog, whom she'd come to love, but she'd never admit it to Mr. Crane. He wasn't a puppy anymore and despite how well Martin treated him, there would come a day when...

She forced the thought away and then focused her attention on the ad.  
Suddenly she had an idea. It was just the thing that would help Niles... and it just might help her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Daphne woke early, having barely gotten any sleep at all. She glanced out of her window, smiling when she saw the sunshine and clear blue sky. No matter how painful this day turned out to be, she wanted this day to be absolutely perfect.

Quietly she grabbed the large shopping bag that she'd carefully packed the previous night and when she was sure that the coast was clear, she headed for the door. But just as she reached for the doorknob, she heard a familiar voice.

"Daphne, where are you off to so early?"

At her boss' annoyed tone, she cringed. She was so close...

Her heart raced as she turned to face him. "Oh well, I just thought I'd get some shoppin' done."

Frasier's eyes narrowed. "At six in the morning?"

She swallowed hard. "Well the cupboard's almost bare and I wanted to get a head start. You know how I hate crowds."

Frasier crossed his arms. "Yes, and I also know that you never get up at the break of dawn; especially to go shopping. Besides, I know very well that the kitchen is well-stocked, considering that you just went to the store not two days ago! Now what's really going on?"

She sighed, knowing that he'd never let her leave unless she told him the truth.

"All right, if you must know, I'm going over to your brother's apartment."

"At this hour?" Frasier yelled.

Suddenly she wished she had gotten up earlier. Then she could have avoided this catastrophe.

"He's hurtin', not that you bothered to notice! You were too busy making him feel worse!"

Frasier shook his head in disgust.

"He's not still upset over last night, is he?"

"Of course he is!" Daphne yelled, feeling her heart rate increase with each breath.

"You can't expect him to get over something like that so quickly!"

"Dear God, Daphne! It's a ridiculous _bird_! That thing deserved to be put out of its misery!"

At his harsh words, she gasped in horror. "Dr. Crane that's a horrible thing to say about your brother's beloved pet!"

"Oh for God's sake, Daphne will you listen to yourself?"

Angry tears stung her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Damn him!

She hated the harsh thoughts she was having about her boss, but the man was completely impossible! How could he be so insensitive when it came to his own brother?

"Fine, if you're not going to support him, I will!"

Without waiting for what she knew would be a sarcastic and rude remark, Daphne grabbed her bag, her purse and her jacket, slamming the door behind her.

As the elevator carried her to the parking garage, she sighed and said a silent prayer that Niles wouldn't be angry with her for showing up at the break of dawn unannounced.

For if he was, she'd feel even worse.

And it was impossible imagine feeling worse than she did at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

As she stood in front of Niles' door, Daphne found it hard to ease her nervousness. It was still extremely early and he was bound to be upset. But it was the only way. Besides, she was worried about him.

Taking a deep breath, she rang the doorbell, only too aware of her rapidly beating heart. After several agonizing seconds of silence, she heard the sound of footfalls and then the unlocking of the door.

Instead of annoyance she was greeted with a smile, but she couldn't hide the guilt she felt when she noticed that he was wearing his silk robe and pajamas. And, despite his tired appearance, he looked so handsome. It would definitely explain the tiny flip of her heart.

"Daphne..."

"Hello, Dr. Crane."

His expression was one of pure panic.

"Is something wrong? What time is it?"

She sighed deeply. She should have known that he'd be worried. What was she thinking?

"I'm sorry I frightened you. I know it's early but I was worried about you."

He blushed deeply, his grin similar to that of a little boy.

"Y-you were?"

She reached for his hand and smiled. "Of course I was! You were so upset last night and your brother... Well... I don't even want to think about him right now."

He quickly ushered her inside, helped her remove her coat and then closed the door behind them.

"What happened? Did Frasier say something to hurt you?"

Frasier's harsh words came back threatening to bring her to tears once more, but it was the soothing tone of Niles' voice that warmed her heart. He was always thinking of her.

"No... Your brother didn't hurt me_." It was what he said about you that hurt me_. She added silently. "I'm just... I'm sorry that he got so angry with you last night."

"It was my fault, Daphne. I disgraced myself. I... abandoned my guest and ruined my chances of ever-."

"Hush." She said putting her fingers on his lips to silence him. She tried not to think about how surprisingly soft they felt. And she pushed the thoughts that followed from her mind.

"Dr. Crane, no matter what your brother said, you did nothing wrong. You're hurting and I want to help you."

He smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Daphne. I can't tell you how much your kindness means to me."

"Well..." Daphne said after several seconds in his arms. "Since I came over and disturbed your sleep, the least I can do is make you breakfast."

"Oh Daphne, you don't have to go to all that trouble."

Daphne smiled as Niles followed her across the living room.

"It's no trouble at all, really. I'm happy to-."

As soon as she pushed the swinging kitchen door open, she stopped in her tracks, her hand on her chest.

Niles appeared beside her, staring into the kitchen.

"Daphne, I-."

Slowly she turned to him, embarrassed by the tears in her eyes, which seemed to have increased in frequency since the party of the previous evening. Praying he hadn't seen, she quickly brushed them away. And then without thinking, she touched his cheek, shivering slightly at the softness of his skin.

"Oh, Dr. Crane, why didn't you tell me?"

He stared at her in confusion. "Tell you..."

She walked into the kitchen toward the island where, just as it had the night before, the little bird lay covered by a towel.

"Oh..." Niles said, as though finally understanding.

"You're still hurting, aren't you?"

He sighed deeply, but said nothing.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane."

"It's all right, Daphne. It is a bit preposterous for a man of my intelligence to be mourning a bird! Why, who in their right mind would-."

"You look tired, Dr. Crane. I imagine that you didn't get much sleep last night; or any at all for that matter. I know I didn't."

His eyebrows rose in concern and his hand went to her forearm.

"Oh Daphne, I'm sorry. Why couldn't you sleep?"

The words were out before she even realized that she'd said them:

"I couldn't stop thinkin' about you."


	4. Chapter 4

Niles' mouth fell open and for a moment Daphne wondered if he'd forgotten how to breathe. When he appeared light-headed, she gasped in horror.

"Dr Crane, are you all right?"

But the touch of her hand on his arm only seemed to increase his dizziness. As he began to wheeze in and out, Daphne led him to the fainting couch and coaxed him onto the seat.

"I'll get you some water."

In the kitchen, her hands shook so badly that she could barely hold the glass still while she filled it with water.

"Here you are." She said, handing Niles the glass. She sat down beside him, watching as he drank it slowly. He looked so uneasy that she began rubbing the back of his neck to calm him.

"Are you feeling better?"

He nodded, taking small sips of the water. "Yes, thank you. I think I'll be all right now."

But despite his reassurance, he still seemed a bit apprehensive.

"Is something wrong?"

He said nothing but swallowed hard, letting her know that things were anything but okay. Something wasn't right and for a second she feared that it was her fault. The last thing she wanted to do was upset him. He was hurting enough. She took his hand, unable to hide her worried expression.

"Dr. Crane, what is it?"

His eyes met hers but she couldn't read his face.

"I-I just can't believe that you were thinking about me, Daphne."

The admission took her by surprise.

"Well I was so worried, and-."

A look of pure elation came over him.

"Y-you were?"

The relief she felt was so exhilarating that she laughed out loud.

"Of course I was! Come here you sweet man! Let me hug you!"

"W-what? Daphne-."

She hugged him so closely that she could feel his rapidly beating heart. He clung to her as though he didn't want to let go and she was amazed at how good it felt to be in his arms.

"I can't stand to think of you hurting and alone." She said quietly; her cheek resting against his neck.

"Thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to me."

Daphne blinked away tears and slowly drew back, staring into his eyes. Suddenly her mind went places that it shouldn't but she quickly willed the thoughts away.

"Oh, your breakfast! I almost forgot!"

She rose from the fainting couch and ran into the kitchen frantically searching through Niles' cabinets and refrigerator for ingredients with which to make a quick meal.

"Daphne?"

A box of pancake mix in her hand, she turned to find Niles standing in the doorway watching her.

"Don't worry Dr. Crane. I'll have your breakfast on the table in no time. Now just sit down and relax while I-."

He walked into the kitchen and stood beside her.

"Daphne, why did you come over? You said you were worried about me and I want you to know that I'm deeply flattered, but I can't help but think that there's another reason. N-not that I mind of course. You're always welcome here."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. I was worried about you, but you see I found this last night in the living room."

Carefully she unfolded the newspaper ad and handed it to Niles, watching as his eyes took in the words on the page.

"Your father had circled it, probably planning to call for more information. I can't say that I blame him, really. I know how much he loves Eddie but he's certainly not a puppy anymore and it's only a matter of time before-."

Niles stared at the ad. "A pet cemetery?"

"Well, yes but-."

His gaze went to Daphne and she could see the fear in his eyes.

"Dear God, Eddie's not-."

Realizing that she'd frightened him, she reached for his hand giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Oh Dr. Crane I'm sorry. Eddie's just fine. I'm sure that your father just wants to be prepared."

"Well I'm happy to help him in any way that I can, but I don't understand why he didn't just come to me."

"A-actually your father doesn't know that I'm here."

"Then why-."

"Dr. Crane, I know how much you loved that little bird and I can't bear to see you hurting like this, so I thought-."

"A _pet cemetery_?" Niles yelled, startling her with his outburst. "You want me to put Baby in a _pet cemetery_? That's completely ridiculous!"

"Your father doesn't think so." She said quietly. "From the pictures it looks so beautiful and-."

Niles rose from the fainting couch and began to pace the room, his hands atop his head.

"Look, I appreciate your concern Daphne, but it's a preposterous idea! Eddie is a _dog_! They bury dogs in pet cemeteries all the time! But Baby is... was... just a _bird_! Whoever heard of burying a bird in a _pet cemetery_? It's not like she was..."

When his voice broke, she took his hand, causing him to still and rubbed her thumb across his smooth masculine skin. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Dr. Crane. I don't want to hurt you. I just thought-."

He turned to face her, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You're right, Daphne. I need to say goodbye. I just... well I don't want to disgrace myself. I can just hear Frasier and the others mocking me right now and I can't-."

She took him into her arms. "I'd never laugh at you, Dr. Crane. Don't you know by now how much I care about you?"

Her soothing words made him hold her even closer and once again she could feel the rhythm of his heartbeat.

After a long moment, they drew back from one another.

"Come on, Dr. Crane." Daphne finally said, taking his hand. "It's time to say goodbye."


	5. Chapter 5

They drove in silence but the words they didn't say hung heavy in the air. From the corner of her eye, Daphne could see Niles staring out the window and she wished she had a soothing word of comfort. But as it were, none came. After a long moment she finally spoke, keeping her voice as soft and gentle as possible.

"Thank you for letting me drive your car, Dr. Crane. I know you take good care of it and I'm touched that you trust me driving .Your brother isn't always so trusting."

"Of course I trust you, Daphne." Niles replied. "I mean, why wouldn't I? You do so much for Dad and Frasier."

Daphne smiled and reached for his hand. "Well, I'm flattered just the same. But don't worry Dr Crane. We'll be at the cemetery in no time. I've called and made all the arrangements, and-."

At the sound of Niles' sniffling, Daphne squeezed his hand, her voice trailing away. Perhaps it was best to drive the remainder of the way in peace.

Soon the sign for Haven Hills Pet Cemetery grew bigger and bigger and when they reached the iron gates, Daphne glanced into the rear view mirror; her heart aching at the sight. It was just a small box that lay on the back seat, but she and Niles both knew what lay inside.

Or rather, _whom_.

"May I help you, Miss?"

Daphne smiled at the attendant. "Hello. I'm Daphne Moon and this is me friend, Dr. Niles Crane. I called earlier about Baby."

She felt Niles squeeze her hand and once more she rubbed her thumb across his hand.

"Right. Pleased to meet you, Miss Moon, Dr. Crane." The man said. "Just pull forward and we'll get things started."

As carefully as possible, Daphne drove Niles' BMW into a nearby parking space and turned off the engine. They got out of the car and shook the man's hand.

"So where's the dead bird?"

Daphne flinched at the man's abruptness and she retrieved the small box from the back seat.

"I have her right here."

"Come on, I'll introduce you to Rick, our director. He's actually the one you spoke with."

Daphne nodded. "All right. Thank you for your kindness, Mr.-."

"Griffin, Roger Griffin."

"Mr. Griffin."

They followed Roger to a small building and walked inside.

"Hey Rick! Got Miss Moon and a Dr. Crane here to see you!" Roger yelled.

A tall dark haired man emerged from an adjoining room and smiled warmly.

" Miss Moon, It's so nice to finally meet you face to face!I'm Rick Omburst, the cemetery director. I know this is a difficult situation but we promise to have this process go as smoothly as possible. Now, where is-."

"Baby." Daphne finished. "And this is Dr. Niles Crane, Baby's... owner."

Rick smiled and shook Niles' hand. "Pleased to meet you, Dr. Crane. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Mr. Omburst." Niles said in an unsteady voice.

"Please, call me _Rick_. You said your name is Crane, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Any relation to Martin Crane?"

"Yes, he's my father."

Rick smiled. "I should have known. He called us last week for information about a plot for his dog, Eddie."

Daphne sighed. "I know. That's how I found you. I found the ad quite by accident. But Eddie's fine! I'm sure that Mr. Crane wanted to be prepared for..."

"Smart man." Rick said. "This is highly unusual, Miss Moon, but we happen to have a plot readily available and I think it will be perfect for Baby."

Daphne reached for Niles' hand. "I'm very happy to hear that."

"Would you like to see it?"

"No, that's all right. I'm sure that it's lovely." Daphne replied, glancing at Niles. "We just want to find closure as quickly as possible."

"I understand. Is Baby... with you?"

"Yes, I have her right here."

With trembling hands, Daphne handed Rick the small box containing Baby's body.

"This shouldn't take long." Rick said. "I'll be right back."

As Rick stood to leave, Daphne could hardly bear to see the pain in Niles' eyes.

"Mr. Omburst?"

Rick turned in surprise. "Yes, Miss Moon?"

"Would it be possible for Dr. Crane and I to have a few moments alone with Baby? I-I know it's a bit unusual, but I just-."

Rick returned to his desk and placed the box containing Baby's body on the surface.

"It's not unusual at all. In fact, I'm sorry I didn't offer. Of course you can spend time alone with her. Take all the time you need, and when you're ready, we'll get started. I'll leave you alone to say your goodbyes."

"Thank you."

Rick closed the door, leaving Niles and Daphne alone with the little bird.

Daphne stared at the box on Rick's desk and then touched Niles' hand.

"Is this all right, Dr. Crane? I don't want to upset you."

"It's fine." Niles replied.

"All right then."

Daphne could feel her heart pounding as she carefully lifted the lid from the box, revealing Baby's body. She'd seen it before of course, but now tears filled her eyes at the sight. Baby lay cushioned in tissue paper with tiny flowers on either side.

Niles peered into the box clearly surprised by what he saw.

"Daphne, how did you-."

She felt the color rising in her cheeks. "I know I got a bit carried away, but you loved that sweet little bird so much and I thought she should have a soft place... to rest."

Niles stared at the bird once more and then returned his gaze to Daphne.

"Go ahead Dr. Crane. It's all right."

Clearly astonished that she'd read his mind, Niles reached into the box and with trembling fingers, stroked Baby's white feathers.

Watching how sweet and loving Niles was with the bird caused the tears that lingered in Daphne's eyes to fall. She'd tried so hard to be strong for him, but the truth was that Baby's death affected her more than she realized.

Finally Niles stood and folded the tissue paper over Baby's body.

"I'm ready now." He said quietly.

Daphne squeezed his hand. "All right."

Within a few minutes, the hardest moment would begin.


	6. Chapter 6

Their hearts were heavy as they followed Rick onto the cemetery grounds until the stopped in front of a small plot under a shady tree.

"I thought this might be to your liking." Rick said.

Daphne smiled through her tears at the beautiful area with lush green grass surrounded by tiny pink flowers that were scattered throughout.

"It's lovely."

"I'm glad you like it." Rick said. "Now, it will only take us a little while to do the burial and then you can stay as long as you like."

"Thank you." Niles said hoarsely.

Rick looked at them thoughtfully. "You know... Most people want some kind of service in order to show their beloved pets the same kind of respect that they might show a relative. Wouldn't take long to set it up if you're interested."

Daphne turned to Niles and took his hands. "This isn't me decision to make. It's Dr. Crane's."

"I don't know..." Niles replied, his voice trembling.

"Would you give us a minute, Rick?"

Rick smiled. "Certainly. Take all the time you need."

"Thank you."

When they were alone, she focused her attention on Niles. "Dr. Crane, I know this is difficult and if you don't want to do this, I understand. I only want to respect your wishes because I know how much you loved Baby."

He lowered his head, casting his eyes toward the grass. "I did love her, Daphne. But I just... I can't... Not like this."

She smiled, somewhat relived. "All right. I'll just let him know."

"But I have to say goodbye, somehow." Niles continued. "Otherwise, I don't..."

"Then we'll do it together, Dr. Crane. Let's go and talk to Rick."

A half hour later, they were staring at the ground where Baby's small body lay beneath a mound of earth.

"Are you ready, Dr. Crane?"

Niles raised his head to look at her.

"For what?"

"To say goodbye."

He sighed deeply. "Yes."

"Would you like to start, or shall I?"

"I'll start."

Daphne watched him as he walked closer to where Baby's body rested and knelt down on the ground, a gesture that made her gasp in surprise.

"Um... I feel a bit silly talking to a bird even though I used to talk to you all the time when... I-I could never figure out if you actually understood what I was saying but you were certainly good at picking up words and phrases; mainly words I didn't want repeated."

He laughed nervously and Daphne could swear that she saw a smile begin to form.

"Baby, I just..." He stopped and turned to Daphne. "Oh Daphne, this is ridiculous! I'm talking to a bird, not a loved one!"

Daphne put her hand on his shoulder. "But Baby was a loved one. She loved you and you loved her. But if you want to stop, I'll understand. I know this is difficult for you and I'm very proud of you, the way you're handling this."

He sighed deeply. "Thank you, Daphne, but I'll be all right."

There was a long pause before he resumed speaking and when he did; his voice was broken and trembling.

"Um, Baby, I-I just want to say thank you for your... companionship and constant, um... entertainment. I have to admit that I found the idea of having a pet bird ludicrous at best, but once I brought you home and got used to your chatter, I found myself enjoying being the owner of such a... fine feathered friend. A-and I've long since forgiven you for attaching yourself to the top of my head during one of the most important parties that I've ever thrown. I mean, I can hardly be angry with you because you're a bird and I will miss you... terribly. I-I'm sorry... I-."

His voice broke and he covered his eyes with his hand as he began to cry.

"Oh, Dr. Crane..."

Niles' handsome face blurred before Daphne's eyes and she gathered him into her arms. They cried together, grieving for the sweet little bird whose life was cut short by such unfortunate circumstances.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Crane." Daphne whispered brokenly. "Baby was such a beautiful cockatoo and I know how much you loved her."

Trying her best to calm his sobs, she ran her hand slowly up and down his back, and in that moment she'd never felt closer to him.

"Baby loved you." she whispered, almost as an afterthought. "And she was wonderful."

"She certainly was."

Startled by the unexpected but very familiar voice, Niles and Daphne drew apart from one another and turned around.

"Dr Crane..."

Embarrassed by his emotional breakdown, Niles wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Dad? Frasier? What are you doing here?"

Frasier moved closer and laid the flowers he was holding onto Baby's grave site. Touched by his thoughtfulness, Daphne began to cry once more and hugged her boss.

"You're wonderful too." She said against his suit. "Thank you so much."

"You never told me what you were doing here." Niles reminded them.

"Well Niles," Frasier sighed. "I started thinking and I realized that I was wrong to treat you so cruelly. It was insensitive of me to belittle your feelings the way I did and I know how much you loved Baby. To tell you the truth, I was pretty fond of her too, even when I endured him on my head for several hours after your disastrous party! Niles, the point I'm trying to make is that I'm sorry. You're hurting and I should have been supportive instead of ridiculing you. You're my brother and I love you."

Niles smiled tearfully and embraced Frasier. "Thank you."

When they drew back from each other, Niles looked awkwardly at his dad.

"I'm sorry too, Niles." Martin said.

"Thanks, Dad." Niles replied, looking like a little boy as he hugged his father.

"How did you know we were here?" Niles asked.

Martin sighed. "Well, I saw the paper sitting by the phone and I knew something was up, so I called them and they said that Daphne had made a phone call about a plot."

"And that's when Dad and I decided to do something to help, financially anyway."

"Dr. Crane, that's very generous of you." Daphne said, hugging Frasier and Martin once more. "And I'm sorry for snoopin' in your paper, Mr. Crane."

"Aw, that's all right. Actually I'm glad you found it. Because I had almost forgotten about it. But now that I see how nice this place is, I think it'll be perfect for when Eddie's..."

When Martin's voice trembled, Niles hugged his father. "Eddie's going to be around for a long time, Dad. But I can't thank you enough for coming."

"All right, enough of this sentiment!" Martin said, discreetly brushing a tear from his eyes. "Let's get out of here."

The four joined hands and bowed their heads, paying their last respects to the little bird that brought so much joy to Niles.

After a long while, the Crane family stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

And finally the silence was broken.

"Come on, Niles, Daphne.. Dad..." Frasier said. "Let's go home."

Daphne took Niles' hand and the four of them walked to the cars, leaving Baby to rest in peace.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning finally broke on what was perhaps the longest night of Daphne's life. She'd spent most of the previous night in her bed, sobbing into her pillow.

She cried for Niles, for Baby and for her own life, of which without her family and the Cranes, would be incredibly lonely.

She was loved of course and she loved her family, as much as they drove her crazy. She loved the Cranes as well; Frasier, Martin... And Niles.

But something was missing.

She wanted romantic love. The kind of love that made one's heart turn in circles, similar to what happened whenever she saw Niles, or thought of him.

Her heart racing, she quickly shoved the thought from her mind. She shouldn't be thinking such things. Dr. Crane was her friend, and friendship was more important than love.

Or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

Still, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was so sweet and he didn't deserve to be going through so much pain. Even though she was sure that Baby's burial had brought him closure, she longed to go to him and make sure that he was all right.

After making breakfast, she left a note for Frasier and Martin and headed for the door. But no sooner had she reached for the doorknob, the doorbell rang. And when she opened the door, her heart skipped a beat.

"Dr. Crane... I was just..."

He looked her up and down, noticing the purse in her hand.

"Oh... you look like you were just on your way out, so I'll-."

"Actually Dr. Crane, I was just on me way to see you."

He swallowed hard, laughing nervously. "Oh..."

She hugged him warmly. "I was just so worried about you."

The concern seemed to surprise him. "You were?"

"Of course I was! I care about you, Dr. Crane. After all, you're me best friend!"

"Thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to me."

They hugged once more as Niles looked around the room. "Where are Frasier and Dad?"

"Oh, I'm afraid you just missed them." Daphne said. "They went to McGinty's for a beer. I know you're a wine drinker but I'm sure that if you hurry over there, they'd be happy to have you join them."

"Actually Daphne, I came to see you."

Her heart warmed. "Y-you did?"

He smiled shyly. "Yes. Um... Daphne, can I talk to you?"

"Of course. Why don't we sit on the sofa? Would you like something to drink?"

"Thank you, Daphne. I think I'll make myself a sherry. Can I get you anything?"

Niles' kindness overwhelmed her. This was her home and yet despite his pain, he still managed to be a perfect gentleman.

"I'm fine, thanks."

But as soon as she declined his sweet offer, she saw the disappointment in his eyes and she didn't want to cause him anymore pain. As he turned to cross to the sofa, she called to him.

"Dr Crane?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"If it's not too much trouble, a cup of tea would be nice."

To her surprise, he walked to the sofa and squeezed her hand.

"You could never be any trouble, Daphne. I'd do anything for you."

His kind words warmed her heart and she couldn't help but smile.

Niles retreated into the kitchen and then returned to the living room, carrying a cup of hot tea.

"Here you are, Daphne."

She took the cup from him and smiled.

"Thank you."

He sat down beside her on the sofa and sipped his sherry.

"Now, what did you want to talk about, Dr Crane?"

He said nothing for a long moment but continued to stare into her eyes. And the way he was looking at her caused her to worry.

She took his hand in hers. "Dr. Crane, are you all right?"

He swallowed hard. "I-I just wanted to..."

And then she knew. This had to be so difficult for him.

"You're still upset about Baby, aren't you? Well, I can understand that. I'm afraid it might hurt for a long time. But just remember, your father and brother love you and your father especially knows what you're going through. Now, I know that I'm not as educated as your brother, but I am your friend and I care about you, so if you ever need me, I'm here for you."

He smiled then. "I'm glad you feel that way, Daphne. Because there's something that I want to give you."

Before she could respond, he handed her a small box wrapped in green paper and tied with a silver bow.

"Dr. Crane you didn't have to buy me a gift! This is much too generous."

"Please accept it, Daphne."

"Well, all right."

With trembling hands she untied the ribbon and then carefully removed the paper, revealing a white box. As she lifted the lid and unfolded the tissue paper, she gasped in surprise.

"Oh, Dr. Crane..."

Making no effort to brush the tears from her eyes, she removed the small silver frame, running her fingers across the glass that protected the picture.

"Baby..."

The sweet bird was sitting on her perch, appearing to be smiling for the camera.

"I know it's probably not what you were expecting, but I just thought... Well, you loved Baby too, so I..."

Her hand went to her heart. "Dr. Crane, this is... the loveliest gift I've ever received. I'll treasure it. Thank you so much."

Overwhelmed by his kindness, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome Daphne but actually I have something else to give to you."

"Another gift? Dr. Crane, I hardly deserve it and it's far too generous! You're such a sweet man, but I don't want you spendin' all of your money on me."

"Actually I didn't."

"I-I don't understand. What else could you possibly give me?"

Slowly he moved closer until she could feel his breath on her face. And then his hand swept the hair from her forehead, moving lightly down her tear stained cheek.

"Daphne, you're so beautiful." He whispered, never taking his eyes off of her.

The compliment stunned her and warmed her heart at the same time.

"Dr. Crane..."

He was kissing her then; sweet, soft kisses that left her breathless and she found that she didn't want them to stop. Her arm went around his neck and she pulled him closer, wanting so much to deepen the passion.

And when he drew back, she looked into his sea blue eyes, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Wh-why did you do that?"

The expression on his face told her that he was as surprised by the kisses as she was, and her heart beat rapidly in anticipation of his answer.

"I-I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done. No one has ever treated me with such kindness. If it weren't for you, I don't know how I would have coped with..."

His words were stopped by her tender kiss and she took him into her arms, gently stroking his hair.

"I care about you so much and I hate to think of you hurting. You've always been there for me and I don't know how to thank you enough."

"Daphne can I tell you something?"

She touched his cheek and smiled. "Of course. You can tell me anything."

He paused only seconds before he spoke again. "I love you."

She was so stunned that she drew back and felt herself sinking into the sofa cushions.

"Oh..."

"Daphne, I'm sorry for surprising you like this, but losing Baby made me realize that if I didn't take this chance I might lose you too. And I can't bear the thought of it. Because I love you so much."

She bit back a sob and kissed him again.

"Oh, Niles..."

The sound of his name on her lips made him gasp in surprise.

"I need to know something." He said between kisses.

"All right."  
"How do you feel about me?"

She smiled and touched her forehead to his. "I think I love you too."

His eyes filled with tears and he pulled her into his arms for the warmest hug she'd ever received.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me, Daphne. And I promise to love you the way you deserve to be loved."

She stared at the picture frame again, smiling at Baby's sweet face. "Thank you for giving me the most wonderful gift I could ever imagine."

"My sentiments exactly." Niles said as their kisses began anew.

**THE END**


End file.
